


AU - Valentine's Day Ball

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: No Voldemort. Slytherin wasn't a pureblood supremacist. Good Lestrange's. Good Malfoys. Good Slytherins
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	AU - Valentine's Day Ball

List of OCs

Rose Lestrange - Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange's daughter

Aaron Black - Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon's son

Evelyn Black - Regulus Black and Dorcas Meadowes's daughter 

Ethan Tonks - Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks's son

Melanie Lestrange - Rabastan Lestrange and Johanna Avery's daughter 

Damien Rosier - Evan Rosier and Selena Rowle's son

Flynn Rowle - Thorfinn Rowle and Diana Rookwood's son

Marian Rookwood - Augustus Rookwood and Thalia Dolohov's daughter 

Ivan Dolohov - Antonin Dolohov and Julia Jugson's son

Fiona Jugson - Jeremy Jugson and Lilliana Yaxley's daughter 

Adam Yaxley - Corban Yaxley and Patricia Parkinson's son

Daniel Avery - John Avery and Alecto Carrow's son


End file.
